witch_craft_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayaka Kagari
is the "Princess" of Tougetsu Academy and the most popular girl at the school. She is the daughter of the chairwoman of the school Kazane Kagari who is also happens to be head of "Work Shop Witches." She is also the main female protagonist of the story. Appearance Ayaka has green eyes and long black hair. Her most obvious trait is her great height, towering over nearly everyone in the series save for her mother. She paints a very serene figure, her expression rarely changing except for the occasional glare when she's angered. She's seen wearing her school uniform on most occasions; consisting of a white blouse with a blue tie and a green vest and skirt which covers her upper thigh. She has on occasion worn other outfits, but prefers her uniform. When she transforms using Honoka's power, her hair turns white and she dons a green robe. Background Ayaka's childhood has not been expanded upon except in several cryptic flashbacks and dreams. She is certain she and Honoka knew each other, but can't remember that time, hypothesizing that their memories were erased. In middle school Ayaka Kagari was a very apathetic and helpless girl. She didn't know how to interact in society until Touko Hio and Kanane Hozuki were appointed as her caretakers. In fact, Kanane even asked if it was the first time Ayaka had ever attended school. She had to beconstantly helped by Toko and Kanane. Although she was socially inept, she was exceptional at anything she put her mind to. With her skill and beauty she became an idol in the middle school itself, though she spent most of her time in the library. At one time some seniors tried to bully her, but she retaliated by raising their body temperature and said to them "there is only one person she will allow to touch her and he is not among you." After that she constantly went to search for that person. She improved her search by various methods and after nearly a year she found Honoka Takamiya and his sister going home one day, finally discovering who she had been searching for. She asked her mother Kazane Kagari to take a more prominent position in Tougetsu Academy in order to place Honoka and her in the same class room so that she could protect him and did so in secret until the series began. Personality Ayaka is the Princess of Tougetsu Academy, a title given to who is considered the best student in the school. The Princess is an extremely powerful Fire Witch and her power is only second to her mother and chairwoman of the school Kazane. As the princess, she has her own fan club and personal defense team comprised of her fans. She is extremely stoic, her expression almost never changing and she's never been shown smiling. Typically she doesn't even react to people or talk, ignoring even her fan club who is around her daily. In middle school she was downright inept at social interaction, not even realizing she had to hit the ball back when playing tennis until she was told. According to Honoka it is very difficult to distinguish when Ayaka is serious or joking. When Honoka is involved Ayaka's demeanor changes greatly, having an almost single-minded focus on him and shows a lethal temper that even a small slight can set off. She is extremely protective of Honoka, even him getting a small scrape on his elbow during training causing her to panic. Ayaka regards anyone who tries to harm him (whether is be a Tower Witch or just a school bully) as an enemy who must be eliminated. Because of this, she often becomes angry or annoyed when Honoka is antagonized and will not tolerate those who would try to pull them apart. Whether it be her magic powers or using her authority as the Princess, Ayaka does everything in her power to be with Honoka. However, Ayaka does seem to have difficulty understanding Honoka's feeling at times, such as his frustration in not being able to fight alongside her or when he demands she not go easy on him during magic training. Chronology Ayaka Kagari joined Tougetsu Academy so that she can protect Honoka Takamiya secretely. So by using her mother's power as chairwoman, of the school, she made sure that she and Honoka sit next to each other and have cleaning duty on same day. She also made sure that she will take same bus as Honoka. But one day Honoka gets attacked by Tanpopo Kuraishi. She protects him using her power, coming down upon Tanpopo like the '... wrath of God ...'. Later she decides to protect Honoka openly. Next day onwards she starts to mingle with Honoka much to her fans' dislike. Later Honoka, again attacked by Tanpopo Kuraishi, Ayaka again saves him. Later when Tanpopo and her comrades transfer to their same class, Honoka shows concern over it, so Ayaka spends some effort to subdue them. During the attack Menowa Mei escapes and kidnaps Honoka. Menowa threatens Ayaka, taking Honoka as hostage. When Menowa injures Honoka, the damage is shown on Ayaka, much to Menowa's astonishment. Ayaka defeats Menowa with her power. After that, Honoka asks Ayaka to teach him magic. Next holiday, she calls Honoka to buy witch's cloths and equipment. During shopping Honoka gets attacked by the '... Star Team ...' Tower Witches. Ayaka interferes, defeating them.Then she takes Honoka to the head of Workshop Witchs (and her mother), Kazane Kagari. Ayaka wins permission to take Honoka as apprentice, from Kazane; along with scolding for her reckless fighting earlier during fighting. In school she and Honoka are attacked by Tanpopo and her gang. She defeats them easily. She also takes the initiative to improve his academic grades, giving him books to study. After school, when she and Honoka are going home in a bus, they are greeted by Chronoire Schwarz VI and her servant. Ayaka gets immobilized by Chronoire, who stabs Honoka, in order to confirm if it will to hurt Ayaka. Then Chronoire tries to unseal the White Princess "Evermillion", but Ayaka broke out of suspension; in order to attack Chronoire, with her remaining strength. Chronoire escapes, and Ayaka loses conscious. Ayaka is taken to hospital to treat her injuries by Honoka. Later Ayaka starts to teach Honoka magic. During her lesson, Honoka spots some thugs bullying a girl, and goes to help her. But he crashes down and thugs tries to hurt him. Then Ayaka uses her power and saves him; confirming to Honoka that these bullies were setting a trap, as they were in fact Tower Witches. Relationships Honoka Takamiya Ayaka is very protective of Honoka and wishes for him to lead a peaceful life. She will attack anyone who threatens him and dislikes being separated from him, going so far as to fire the Student Council President for trying to interfere with their relationship. Her protective instinct is so strong she'll even make a contract with Medusa or stand against her mother. Due to her attachment to Honoka she's always around him at school (often making him lunch), in town, and even sleeps in his bed without his knowledge. She also helps tutor him in school and is his magic instructor, the former done because she wants to go to the same university as Honoka. She likes to tease Honoka sometimes due to her romantic feelings towards him, though her demeanor makes it difficult to discern if she is joking or not. She also likes to take pictures of him in his magical outfit. Later it is revealed that Kazane and Komachi decided to arrange a marriage between Honoka and Ayaka, making Ayaka Honoka's official fiance. Ayaka claims to have met Honoka before, though unfortunately she can't actually remember when, claiming their memories together were erased. However doing so didn't eliminate her obsession over finding him. In middle school she searched over seventy different schools for months until she saw Honoka in a crowd, instinctively knowing she'd found what she'd been looking for. Afterwards Ayaka demanded from her mother that she arrange for her and Honoka to attend the same school and be in the same class. Kazane Kagari Kazane is the mother of Ayaka. She is also the leader of the Workshop Witches and chair woman of Tougetsu Academy. It is shown that it is Ayaka who asked Kazane to take more prominent rule in school so that she could be with Honoka. She is the one who assigned Touko and Kanane to take care of Ayaka. She trained Ayaka from a young age in everything from magic to hand-to-hand combat (the latter apparently involving Ayaka having to defeat vicious animals unarmed). She is extremely strict with Ayaka, often getting angry whenever Ayaka causes collateral damage to the city though she does trust in Ayaka guarding Honoka and proudly boasts to Weekend that Ayaka is her greatest student and masterpiece. Kasumi Takamiya Kasumi is Honoka's younger sister. Due to Kasumi's very clingy, protective nature over Honoka she and Ayaka constantly getting fights in one form or another. She'll tolerate Kasumi's complaints or tantrums, but she won't hesitate to fight or discipline Kasumi should her actions become extreme. Medusa At first she was a enemy who is after Honoka. After her defeat in order to keep unsealing first seal from Kazane she hide Medusa and her five underlings in Honoka's house and merged her power with Medusa using 'Apple of Ignorance' Komachi Takamiya Komachi, having agreed to Ayaka being Honoka's official fiance, is very supportive of Ayaka and is more than happy to let her live in her home. Due to Komachi not knowing about Witches, her view of what Ayaka's relationship to Honoka is tends to be exaggerated. Still, she often tries to pair the two up, leaving them alone in the house or even convincing Ayaka to wear a nurse uniform. Kanane Hozuki Kanane and Touko are the caretakers of Ayaka in middle school. They helped her to interact with society. She is almost like a manager to Ayaka in middle school. She is member of Ayaka Kagari personal defense team. Toko Hio Kanane and Touko are the caretakers of Ayaka in middle school. They helped her to interact with society. She was the student council president until Honoka replaced her. After it she became vice-vice president. She never questions Ayaka directly. Powers and Ablities Ayaka is a fire witch. She can manipulate and create fire with just a thought, even being able to transform into flames, whilst her body itself is made of flames. Her power increases even more so if she taps into Honoka's power. She can also use broom for flying as normal witches do. As a student she is very intelligent and has top grades. She is also in peak physical condition, having no trouble doing strenuous physical activity for extended periods of time. Due to training from her mother she is capable of defeating a Tower Witch even when unarmed. At one point she made a contract with Medusa, being able to tap into the creature's power though unfortunately she lost her near-invulnerability from Evermillion. She was then swiftly beaten by her mother. Damage Transfer: By making a contract with Honoka, Ayaka can render herself borderline invincible. Any physical injuries heal themselves instantly. But in exchange she will receive any damage incurred to Honoka. According to Chronoire Schwarz VI this property is nullified if they are not close together, or even if they are together a specific pattern will not allow them to use this power. Overdrive: On several occasions, Ayaka has displayed a sort of boosted form in which her hair becomes a bright white and her body is enveloped in flames. From a perceivable level, this appears to increase her pyrokinetic skills exponentially and allow her to ascend without the use of a broom. Quotes *''(To Honoka) I will protect you. Because Takamiya-kun is my princess.'' *''(To Honoka) There is no longer a need to sneak around protect you from shadows. We are going home together''. *''(To Honoka) My mission is protect you. Because you are my master.'' *''(To Honoka) If you fall in to their hands disaster would befall this world. To be blunt you are the tool by which humanity will be destroyed'' Character Art Designs Ayaka.png|Ayaka's anime design (Human mode) Ayaka_witch-mode.png|Ayaka's anime design (Witch Mode) Ayaka_face.png|Ayaka's face designs References Witch craft works manga Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Workshop Witch Category:Female